Daphne Grimm
Daphne Grimm is the sister of Sabrina Grimm. She is a descendant of the famous Grimm brothers and takes eagerly to the family business of being fairy-tale detectives. Daphne is cheerier and more optimistic than her sister Sabrina and tends to be a source of humor in the series, as well as a key character as she is the parallel female protagonist. She is also the literary foil to Sabrina as she brings out aspects of Sabrina's character that would otherwise be unseen in the series. In The Council of Mirrors, it is revealed that her middle name is actually Delilah. Biography Daphne Grimm lived in New York City on the Upper East Side of Manhattan for the first five years of her life. Due to her father's bitterness to Everafters, Daphne and her sister were clueless of their heritage and banned from reading fairy tales. When her parents mysteriously disappeared, she and her sister were sent to an orphanage and multiple foster parents. These foster parents were all to some degree certifiablie lunatics and so, unknowingly,Daphne depedned on Sabrina to protect her from the harsh reality of the foster-care system. After numerous escaping acts fom all their various foster homes, their case-worker brings them to Ferryport Landing where they are taken under the care of Relda Grimm, their grandmother. Relda tells them the truth about the town and the existence of Everafters and though Sabrina blatantly disbelieves everything and is suspicious of her granny, Daphne loves the old woman and is eager to take on the family business. As the story progresses, Daphne starts to learn how to stand on her own two feet without having Sabrina to protect her, insisiting that she gets treated like a grown up as she has an apitude for magic which she starts to learn. Like her uncle Jake, she starts to collect magical items. After Tales from the Hood, Daphne becomes completely independent of her sister adn the two have their iggest spat after Sabrina betrays Daphne's trust in a bid to protect her. Eventually, by the end of The Everafter War, they make up though Daphne is now more mature. Physical Description Daphne has raven black which she inherited from Veronica, primarily choosing to wear them in pigtails. though in illustrations she has dark brown hair. Her eye colour is unknown but probably brown or olive. Puck describes her as "chunky," to which she protests she is "big-boned.", having an affinity for food that she shared with Puck. She has round cheeks, like her father, and when meeting Goldilocks, Goldilocks told Daphne that she saw a lot of Henry Grimm in her face (in comparison, when Goldilocks met Sabrina, she told her that Sabrina looked just like Veronica). Daphne's uncle, Jake, also told Daphne this, remarking that she had her father's smile. Daphne has a "warrior face" she learned through Snow White's Bad Apple class, which is the same as that of the seven dwarves. Daphne's warrior face is meant to inspire terror in her opponents, but Sabrina describes it as making her look constipated. Relationships 'The Grimm Family' |-|Sabrina= Sabrina and Daphne have a relatively rocky relationship as sisters. When angry at her, Daphne tends to give her a cold shoulder, much to the annoyance of Sabrina. However, the sisters love each other and usually make up. Detective skill wise, Daphne thinks that when combining their skills, they "make a good team." Sabrina is very protective of her sister and felt responsible for her ever since the disappearance of their parents. However, in the series, Daphne (almost eight years old) dislikes being treated like a baby and starts acting more maturely to prove it. The sisters' biggest feud was when Sabrina stole Daphne's key to the weapon against the Big Bad Wolf, feeling her little sister was not responsible enough for it. As a result, Daphne stopped sharing a room with Sabrina and barely spoke to her. It took nearly a whole book (The Everafter War) for Daphne to forgive Sabrina. Daphne moved back into Sabrina's bedroom, commenting that "Granny snores" which interrupted her sleep. |-|Puck= Daphne and Puck share a a brother-and-sister-like relationship, being very alike as they are both light-hearterd, happy-go-lucky people. Puck is seen to be mildly affectionate towards Daphne, giving her the nickname "Marshmallow" as of Book 2 - Daphne in turn makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book, referring to anythin awesome that Puck does. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. Whilst he enjoys physically pranking Sabrina, he chooses to trick a gullible Daphne into believing whatever nonsensical idea he has come up with lately, though Daphne does not get as mad as her sister with Puck when she finds out she has been tricked. |-|Relda= |-|Jake= |-|Henry= |-|Veronica= |-|Canis= |-|Red= Daphne takes to Red much in the opposite way to Sabrina - where Sabrina is suspicious and hardly welcoming of Red, Daphne treats the young Everafter as if she was her own sister and friend. Daphne is very friendly towards Red and as such, Red is more capable of coming out of her shell around Daphne as Daphne is more receptive of her. All in all, Daphne is thrilled by Red's presence as she views the little Everafter as a friend of her own age. Daphne enjoys encouraging Red to become more vocal and more at ease around other people, even encouraging Red to be an active member of the Grimm family which she eventually becomes. Abilities Daphne has a natural ability for magic which she learned from her Jacob Grimm II. Like her uncle, she also started a collection of magical items. (However, unlike her uncle and her sister, she is not addicted to magic.) Jake even noted that Daphne could steer the magic carpet better than he could, though he might've said that to persuade her to help him rescue Sleeping Beauty. She later joined the Three, as the innocent in Book 9. Daphne also has good detective skills, but can't think on her feet quite as quickly as Sabrina. Her main strength lies in her magical abilities, whereas Sabrina's are more focused on logical thinking, quick thinking and acting physically. Daphne also learned self-defense from Snow White, in Book 3, her abilities were quite amusing if not effective. In Book 4, she helped the six dwarves fight off the Yahoos in the subway. Future Self In book five, Daphne and her sister accidentally travelled about fifteen years forward in time, whe re Ferryport Landing is in a state of war and the Scarlet Hand is at full strength. There, Daphne meets her twenty-two-year-old self. Future Daphne Grimm is beautiful and looks much like Daphne except she doesn't have pigtails and has a long scar on her face from "the bottom of her earlobe to just below her chin." Future Daphne is much more serious and stern than present Daphne, clearly hardened by war and all grown up. Also, she doesn't like the nickname Marshmallow anymore and tells Puck not to call her that anymore. Luckily, when Daphne and Sabrina returned to their own time, they managed to change a few things in the future; for example, they saved Daphne from getting the scar, originally given to her by Nottingham. ﻿ In the epilougue of book nine, she acts more like her younger self, with some of her old habits, such as biting down on her palm. She also thinks that Pinocchio is hot, and is later mentioned to have twins, though it is unknown who the father is. Daphne Grimm Gallery Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Everafters Category:The Three Category:Book of Everafter Characters